Stranger says:
by xxHunter
Summary: Prussia entra no Omegle e faz...uma amizade muito AWESOME?  -completamente "ctrl v"zada de uma conversa que eu e minha amiga tivemos no omegle, fingindo ser o Gilbo. WAT-  GerIta mencionado.


**Stranger: ~~~**  
You: HELLO AWESOME!  
**Stranger: HEY AWESOME****  
****Stranger: LOL WIT****  
****Stranger: WUT***  
You: HOW ARE YOU AWESOMELY DOING TODAY?  
**Stranger: FUCKING AWESOMELY RETARDED EH WBU?**  
You: I'M DOING AWESOME!  
You: WHERE ARE YOU AWESOMELY FROM?  
**Stranger: AUSTRALIA****  
****Stranger: WBU?****  
****Stranger: AWESOMELY****  
****Stranger: IDK**  
You: AUSTRALIA IS AWESOME!  
You: ALMOST AS AWESOME AS PRUSSIA!  
**Stranger: YOU'RE FROM PRUSSIA?****  
****Stranger: THAT'S AWESOME**  
You: I'M FROM AWESOME PRUSSIA!  
You: I'M PRUSSIA ITSELF!  
**Stranger: O AWESOME**  
You: HELL YEAH  
You: VERY AWESOME, HUH?  
**Stranger: INDEED****  
****Stranger: SO AWESOME I'M GONNA DIE****  
****Stranger: OMG**  
You: HELL YEAH  
You: BUT DON'T DIE  
You: DYING IS NOT AWESOME  
**Stranger: YOU LIVE FOREVER****  
****Stranger: YOU ARE IMMORTAL LOL**  
You: UNLESS YOU'RE AWESOMELY DYING  
**Stranger: LIKE WHAT**  
You: I'M AWESOMELY IMORTAL, YEA  
**Stranger: AWESOMELY DYING?**  
You: AWESOMELY DYING  
You: DIE JUST LIKE I DID!  
**Stranger: HOW COULD YOU AWESOMELY DIE?**  
You: IT AWESOME!  
You: IF YOU'RE AN AWESOME COUNTRY YOU CAN AWESOMELY DIE!  
**Stranger: O****  
****Stranger: THATS' AWESOME**  
You: HELL IT IS!  
**Stranger: CAUSE I'M THE MIZ****  
****Stranger: AND I'M AWESOME**  
You: SOUNDS AWESOME!  
**Stranger: YEAH**  
You: WHAT'S YOUR AWESOME NAME?  
**Stranger: JESS**  
You: HELLO AWESOME JESS!  
You: THE AWESOME ME HAS MANY NAMES!  
**Stranger: THAT'S AWESOME**  
You: BUT YOU MAY CALL ME "THE AWESOME BEILSCHMIDT PRUSSIAN"!  
You: OR GILBERT, FOR SHORT  
**Stranger: ROFL****  
****Stranger: GILBERT IS AN AWESOME NAME TBH**  
You: IT AWESOMELY IS!  
**Stranger: AWESOME**  
You: BECAUSE IT'S MY NAME, AND I'M AWESOME, YOU SEE?  
**Stranger: O****  
****Stranger: I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE****  
****Stranger: AND IT WAS AWESOME**  
You: EVERYTHING THE AWESOME ME DOES IS AWESOME  
**Stranger: EXCEPT POOPING THOUGH**  
You: BUT IT'S AWESOME THAT YOU CAN SEE ME FROM AUSTRALIA, IT MUST MEAN YOUR ALMOST AS AWESOME AS ME!  
**Stranger: CAUSE THATS NOT AWESOME****  
****Stranger: YEAH**  
You: POOPING IS NOT AWESOME  
You: BUT CLOUDS POOP RAINBOWS! AND THAT'S AWESOME!  
You: AND GAY!  
**Stranger: AWESOME&GAY****  
****Stranger: LOL**  
You: HELL YEAH  
**Stranger: AWESOMELY GAY?**  
You: I'M AWESOMELY STRAIGHT!  
You: BUT MY LIL BROTHER IS AWESOME LIKE ME  
You: AND HE IS GAY  
**Stranger: O****  
****Stranger: YOUR BROTHER IS GAY****  
****Stranger: THAT'S AWESOME**  
You: YEAH HE AWESOMELY IS  
You: HE'S AWESOME LITTLE ITALIAN BOYFRIEND IS GAY AS WELL  
You: ISN'T THAT AWESOME?  
**Stranger: YEAH****  
****Stranger: THAT'S SO AWESOME THAT****  
****Stranger: I'M GONNA DIE AWESOMELY**  
You: YEAH! AWESOMELY DYING IS AWESOME!  
**Stranger: OMG****  
****Stranger: IT IS**  
You: YEAH  
**Stranger: ARE YOU HIGH OR..?**  
You: I'M NOT HIGH  
You: I'M JUST AWESOME  
**Stranger: ME TOO****  
****Stranger: THAT'S AWESOME**  
You: AWESOME!  
**Stranger: SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**  
You: I'M AWESOMELY TALKING TO YOU  
**Stranger: APART FROM TALKING TO ME, THE AWESOME ONE****  
****Stranger: THAT'S AWESOME**  
You: MY BROTHER AND HIS AWESOME LIL ITALIAN ARE HERE AS WELL, BUT THEY'RE AWESOMELY WATCHING THE AWESOME TV!  
**Stranger: WHAT ARE THEY WATCHING? O_o**  
You: GAY PO- OH NO, THEY'RE NOT.  
You: THEY'RE WATCHING THE AWESOME NEWS!  
**Stranger: ROFL****  
****Stranger: THE NEWS ISN'T AWESOME THOUGH**  
You: YES THEY ARE, IF THEY'RE AWESOME GERMAN NEWS!  
**Stranger: O****  
****Stranger: THAT'S AWESOME**  
You: YEAH IT IS!  
**Stranger: JERSEY****  
****Stranger: SHORE****  
****Stranger: IS****  
****Stranger: AWESOME**  
You: SOUNDS AWESOME!  
**Stranger: LOL YEAH**  
You: WHAT ARE YOU AWESOMELY DOING NOW?  
**Stranger: THIS IS THE AWESOMEST OMEGLE CONVO EVER TBH.****  
****Stranger: LISTENING TO MUSIC & TALKING TO YOU.****  
****Stranger: WHICH IS AWESOME**  
You: I AWESOMELY KNOW!  
You: IT'S BECAUSE YOU TALKING TO THE AWESOME ME!  
You: WICH AWESOME MUSIC ARE YOU LISTENING TO?  
**Stranger: STEEL PANTHER****  
****Stranger: YAY**  
You: AWESOME!  
You: NEVER HEARD ABOUT IT, THOUGH!  
**Stranger: O**  
You: IT'S AWESOME ANYWAY  
**Stranger: THEY'RE AWESOME****  
****Stranger: YEAH**  
You: I'LL AWESOMELY GOOGLE IT!  
**Stranger: AWESOME**  
You: THEY LOOK AWESOME!  
**Stranger: THEY ARE AWESOME**  
You: ARE THEY AWESOMELY BRITISH?  
**Stranger: THEY'RE AMERICAN.. I THINK.**  
You: I GUESS THEY ARE AWESOMELY BRITISH  
You: CUZ I SAW THIS AWESOME IMAGE  
**Stranger: LOL**  
You: WITH THE BRITISH FLAG BEHIND THEM!  
You: IT'S AWESOME!  
_Tecnical error. Internal error._

-

"WHAT? THAT'S NOT AWESOME! I WAS TALKING TO AN AWESOME GIRL! STUPID NOT AWESOME LAPTOP!"

"Bruder, the hell are you doing there?"

"Ve~"


End file.
